


Signal

by Jdkwinxgrl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cinnamon Rollish!Sora, Fluff, Heart Connection, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective!Ventus, Shounen ai, Sora and Vanitas become one person, Soul Bond, Soulmates, They're two halves, Vanitas is in denial in Ch.2, Ventus and Roxas become one person, emotion sharing, no yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdkwinxgrl/pseuds/Jdkwinxgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ventus needs to wake up, but with Ventus being within Sora's heart all those years, will Sora survive the process? In order to have Ventus leave his heart safely, Sora makes a deal to merge his heart with Vanitas, becoming Ventus' other half. (A Prolouge and Continuation to Two become One by Coinin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Sweet Little Echo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Become One](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/201439) by Coinin. 



> AN: This is supposed to be a prequel to a fanfiction that shares a similar title as one of my own, Two Become One by Coinin, which is coincidentally about a sort of fusion as well. This is what I think happened, seeing as I'll try to follow the original as much as I can. I changed Sora's outfit, because I thought it should be better than the description Coinin gave, so I drew the little cutie pie. Obviously I can write more than I can draw, but y'know, scroll down to the bottom if you wish to see it. I just got bored and loved the ideas, so here it isss!

 

_Sora..._

_Come on..._

_SORA!_

Sora awoke with a start, eyes snapping open at the light streaming in through the window, quickly shutting them again in annoyance. He looked around to see he was in his bed at home. He tried shaking his head to remember the strange voice that had been calling out to him, but got nowhere.

Today, he was planning to meet up at Yen Sid's tower, with Riku and Kairi. He said it had been a very important discussion, a thought that had kept the brunet wondering all night.

Sora glanced over at his clock before grunting and trying to sit up. He had a weird chest pain that made it hard to breathe, which was odd, seeing as it definitely wasn't heartburn. (Now _that_ was an experience Sora would never forget.)

He hurriedly got dressed, slipping on his jacket and tying his laces. The brunet took a quick look in the mirror, seeing that his hair was at least somewhat presentable and made a beeline for the door.

Putting his hand on the handle, Sora stopped suddenly.

_Hurry up, Sora._

Sora's eyes widened and he spun around. "Who's there?!" He exclaimed, looking to see if he could find the owner of the voice. Unsurprisingly, he was the only one in the room.

**Must've been imagining it.**

He thought. Finding nothing, he shook his head, ignoring it, and made his way out the door towards the mysterious tower.

* * *

Sora shuffled up the long tower steps alongside Riku and Kairi. None of them had any idea what information awaited them at the top.

"So, did you guys figure out the answer to question 4 on that math sheet?" Sora tossed out. It was hard to juggle this keyblade stuff and school, but somehow, maybe by the grace of an unknown force, they pulled through.

"Ha, that was the easiest one. Don't tell me you found it _that_ hard." Riku scoffed, smiling at his friend. It was a harmless jab, so Sora didn't need to take it seriously, just somewhere, inside him, there was a low protective growl, that was angry at the silveret's words.

_He's wrong, they don't see how great you are like I do._

Sora tried to ignore it, but it kept getting louder, telling him that he didn't have to take it, that he was a wimp for doing nothing.

"I don't know... Maybe you could help me study, sometime?" Sora said, resisting all urges to pick a fight when there didn't need to be one.

_You won't earn the title of 'keyblade master' by acting like a wuss._

The voice hissed, growing impatient. Sora bit on his tongue. It was growing harder to single the voice out in his thoughts, since they had started to become entangled in his own.

"Sure, seeing as I'm practically ahead of you two." Kairi teased, giggling. She had actually been in school as the two were scattered across the worlds.

"Oh really," Riku posed, raising an eyebrow "maybe we should put that to the test, seeing as- Hey, Sora, are you alright?"

Sora's was knocked back into the conversation with a startle, gathering his thoughts. He looked up at his two friends with a small smile.

"Well, um, I've just been hearing something, it's alright... I think," Sora said unsure.

Riku and Kairi exchanged glances, the silveret's lips parting to speak before he was interrupted by a certain quack.

"Sora!" Donald called out, bursting through Yen Sid's doors to meet them at the top of the staircase. Goofy followed beside him with an equally as welcoming smile.

"Hiya Sora, Riku an' Kairi." He said happily.

Donald put his hands on his hips, looking cross.

"You're late!" He said.

The brunet smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Always jumping at the chance to slack off, aren't ya Sora?" Riku teased, lightly shaking Sora's shoulder in a playful manner.

"At least I'm here!" Sora said in reply.

Kairi giggled, her long red hair bobbing lightly with her movements.

_Hands off!_

The voice growled. Sora jumped, his shoulder heating up under Riku's touch. He quickly shook the hand off, not being able to jtake the burning.

Riku looked at Sora, concerned. "Sora, are you alright?" He asked.

Sora nodded.

"I must've gotten a burn there or something." The brunet said, peeking under the fabric to check and seeing no noticeable irritation. He quickly put the fabric down and turned towards his friends, sporting a nervous smile.

"Why don't we go in to see Yen Sid?" Sora suggested, nodding at the door.

"You sure? I could cast cure." Donald said, raising his wand at the ready.

"I'm pretty sure I'm fine, let's go." Sora answered quickly, trying to dodge the topic.

As he moved towards the door, his legs grew weak, every step more heavy then the last.

"On second thought," Sora said dizzily, the world swaying around him, "maybe I should I should sit down..."

Taking one last look at his worried friends' faces, everything caved in around him and his vision went black.

* * *

Nobody ever realizes how hard it is to hold hands.

In theory, it should be easy to pull off, two people hold the other person's hand and _bam!_ Mission accomplished.

But to walk side by side, hands perfectly entwined, able to adjust to the other person's size, keeping hands hooked as you set a perfect pace for the two of you, such a feat is only made reality by two very close people - perhaps lovers or best friends.

You'd have to be perfect for each other in order to hold on.

When Sora opened his eyes, he was laying down on his Station of Serenity, being able to feel the glass under his body.

"Sora, what would happen, if a majority of ones' life, they had a crutch, and one day, you suddenly kicked it out from under them?" A voice said. Sora struggled to move, but found his body was plastered in place, no matter how much he struggled. It was a question the boy already knew the answer too, anyways.

"They would fall. Be worthless, and weak, unable to stand." The voice snapped harshly.

"You see, inside you, you not only have your own heart, but another's'. A keyblade wielder by the name of Ventus. He left for some time, but after returning from Roxas, your heart seemed to depend on him because he essentially became one in the same as your other half, Roxas. Ventus has been sleeping for all this time, and now, it is time for him to wake up." The voice explained, his voice having no emotion.

"You will fall, without Ventus in your heart, already your body has been growing weak in preparation for his departure. I'm here to see that you don't fall." The voice snarled.

Sora tried processing all this information, it getting jumbled up in his head. He was slowly starting to understand some of it, though.

"My name is Vanitas, and we are to become united, in a sense. It's simple really, I'm just going to take up half your heart melding it with my own." Vanitas said.

Sora managed to speak a few words. "I won't let that happen!" He said in defense.

"If you don't, Ventus will never wake up, and Roxas will never have a second chance." Vanitas spat in disgust. He paced slowly beside the brunet's body, stopping in front of Sora. "Do you really wish to be so selfish?"

Sora growled. Everything in his mind was telling him no, to attack or get away from this strange boy, but deep down, in his heart, he felt an attraction, a need to stay yes and give himself up. It was confusing as to what he should believe.

"So if I don't do, whatever it is you want me to do, this Ventus person will never wake up?" Sora asked, eyes open and focusing on the raven haired boy in front of him.

"Yes." He answered. Technically, Ventus still could, but wouldn't if Sora was handicapped. It was idiotic feelings like that had gotten him in this whole mess, a habit the blonde wasn't breaking any time soon.

Vanitas even hated himself for making such an offer to the brunet, seeing as his pride was taking a big hit. He couldn't care less if Sora lived or died, but he himself wanted to have a purpose again, actually _accomplish_ something of his own will. These were his actions, not just some ploy for a cruel old man. Vanitas was _not_ just going to waste away.

Sora bit his lip, unable to think when put on the spot. With a defeated sigh, Sora looked at Vanitas, finding he could move again.

He got up, dusting off his pants a little, standing face to face with this stranger he didn't completely trust. But in cases like this, he just had to go with his heart, and even then, those feelings weren't clear.

"I'm sure you have questions, but just listen to Ventus, allow him to guide you, _us_ , and it'll be alright, understand?"

Vanitas reached out his hand, in offering of the deal.

Sora shifted uncomfortably and nodded slowly, hesitantly lifting his hand and placing it in Vanitas'. With a gulp, he looked into those golden eyes layered with malice and knew there was no going back.

* * *

It started with a tickle in his chest. An irritation that lead to a gentle rhythm of warmth and hum of life.

He could feel it, an actual _feeling_ for the first time in years.

His eyes fluttered open, sight hazy and iris' glossy with a new shine, looking out into the world. He could just feel the energy returning to bones and limbs which hadn't moved in such a long time.

Ventus took in a deep breath, as if breathing in life itself. As the realization hit, he tried to move, but found a lump was holding him in place, causing him to buzz with a jittery feeling that he couldn't identify.

Looking down, Ventus saw a ravenet boy with brown streaks in his spikey hair; covered by a black hood, sleeping across his lap and curled up towards him. His breathing shifted for a moment, as if sensing the boy he was near had woken up.

His eyes fluttered open, revealing two alluring orbs, one blue, one golden, slightly covered by a haze of sleep. He wore a black jacket with red lining, similar to his own in design, with the top half of it being sewn together, supporting the design of half gears, and an unversed symbol taking place overtop of his chest; dead center to where his heart would be. As opposed to the rest of the jacket which was unzipped. The boy also had bell sleeves; similar to the ones Aqua had, with armour plates pinning them to his jacket, with black shorts and red pockets on the sides. Under his jacket was a small chained necklace sporting a crown, a black sweater vest and golden upper chest armour, mostly hidden from his weird jacket.

Ventus was startled by the visage of Vanitas being so prominent and scared by the thought of his darkness being so close. He straightened up his back, only to arch over in pain. Well, slouching over for such a long must've had side affects.

"Are you okay?" The strange boy said, sitting upright immediately, eyebrows knotted in concern. His black hood was knocked off by the sudden motion, Ventus being able to see his heterochromia eyes and face more clearly.

"I'm fine, but it'd be better if I weren't next to you, Vanitas." Ventus said narrowing his eyes and struggling to get the weird boy off of him.

"I'm, I'm not-" The boy said, frowning "really, um, my name is..." Man, this whole thing was confusing.

"Sora?" Ventus said cautiously, unsure of where it came from. His mind for the past - who knows how long - years were a blank slate.

"Yes, I prefer Sora. I like it." Sora said, decided. It was a name that had been chosen with love and care, not of an old cruel abusive 'master'.

Once, Ventus was apart of Vanitas' heart, but now Vanitas' was apart of Sora's heart, a part he had reluctantly offered to play.

Ventus lifted an eyebrow, skeptical. It could just be someone possessed by Vanitas, like he was, seeing as his eyes had turned yellow as well.

But this boy was different, he had a light inside him, a happy and caring one at that. It was so bright with its radiance, it hid his darker half well deep inside.

_He's going to need to know. You need to tell him_.

Sora thought. Or Vanitas did. At this point, they were so muddled together, Sora couldn't tell the difference. The boy gave a small nod all the same, hoping he wouldn't come to regret this.

Vanitas nudged him in the right direction, silently giving him the information he needed.

"Ventus, I'm going to restore all your memories of all the time you were at rest. Trust me." Sora said. Ventus was quiet, waiting for him to go on.

Sora cringed and leaned forward, quickly kissing the blonde on the forehead. Ventus looked puzzled at first, but then the memories washed through him. From taking refuge in Sora's heart, to lending him his armour, everything shot through him in a snap.

Dizzy, the world was spinning from the amount of information. He took a deep breath, trying to process it all. He looked at the heterochromia teen in his lap and everything went back into focus.

"Of course, you're my other." Ventus said in a low voice. He placed his hand on Sora's shoulder, trying to get a better look at Sora. It'd been so long since he'd seen that face.

"Thanks to Vanitas, you're safe, well you're _both_ safe. I can't let you get hurt after giving me solace for so many years, I couldn't bear it, even if I can just defend you. It's the least I can do after all you've done." The blonde said softly, blue eyes clear and comforting. "I asked what was left of Vanitas, his remnants, if he would help me out by doing this, to become bound to each other. I'm so glad he did, seeing as I just won't be without my other and to be alive while you're comatose… I can't put you in the same state I was in."

"And if you're worrying about Roxas," Ventus continued "we've become one in the same, too. The two of us have a tether. I to Roxas, you to Vanitas. We can't be hurt without hurting the other."

"Ok..." Sora said, unsure of why the blonde had a sudden shift in tone, but was trying to process the information all the same.

"I wasn't sure why Vanitas was in your heart in the first place, but I think the explanation Vanitas gave me, was that perhaps Kingdom Hearts or some other great unknown force, placed him with you, because of our connection. Me and you already were linked because of when my heart broke the first time, so whatever put him with you was just following that chain. He said that something was forcing you two together, trying to bond you into one, against either of your agendas. When Xehanort tried to turn you into a vessel, with all that darkness you were being pulled into, it caused Vanitas' own darkness to react and speed up the process, trying to claim your heart for his own before it could fall into Xehanort's hands, Vanitas symbol over your heart evident of that." The blonde said, pausing to glance down at the symbol marked on Sora's clothing. Sora followed his eyes and squinted at the design, not really taking to notice his new outfit with all that was going on.

_You are mine, Sora. Take care to remember, that as much as I'm apart of your heart, I still have my darkness flowing through you, to do whatever I wish with it, need be. I won't allow anyone to even touch you, unless I see fit._ Vanitas hissed through Sora's thoughts.

"Since the bonding was supposed to happen gradually, so you could slip into it safely and unnoticed - seeing as if you knew about it, you would probably try to stop it - it caused your body to start weakening and heart to experience pain. I guessed if you just gave in and let your heart be taken and bonded to, then it would make the process be complete and your heart wouldn't experience any more pain. Gladly, it worked." Ventus explained.

Sora nodded, placing a hand on his chest, giving the fabric a light squeeze. This fabric, his smooth skin and the blood flowing through it; everything felt new and at rest, fresh and healed, his heart thumping to a new beat that felt right at home, snug in his chest, giving him the reassurance that this was how he was supposed to be. This was who he was.

"We should probably get out of here, wherever _here_ is." Ventus noted with a small nod.

Sora agreed, hesitant for a moment. Getting off would mean he wouldn't be as close to Ventus, and Ventus had a nice smell oozing off of him, grassy hillsides and a nice fresh breeze, with skin the colour of light caramel, it tasted somewhat sweet underneath his lips when he kissed the blondes' forehead, not to mention those eyes…

Realizing he was leaning in closer to Ventus, Sora quickly shook those thoughts from his head, shifting off of Ventus and landing on the floor with a light _plonk!_ echoing off the walls and room. He turned away for a moment, trying to hide his face which was red from blushing, heart hammering in his chest. What was he thinking? He'd just met this guy!

_You_ may have just met him, but your _heart_ is all too familiar with his presence. It knows who he really is, what he has felt and what type of person he is beyond his words. After his heart had been in yours for so long, it has adopted his as being it's own. It doesn't see a person, it sees _kin_ , someone it has protected and been home to. By your heart being near his, your heart realizes 'this is how it's supposed to be'. Your heart is too giving Sora. It can't stop wanting to help Ventus'. And that's not even considering the fact that my heart is apart of yours. Our heart looks at Ventus as another half, someone it needs to feel complete. That's why you can't help yourself, from liking how he looks and smells, because he used to be what I was. It's a self attraction in a sense, falling in love with a mirror image, even if me and Ventus do not share the same face. Vanitas said.

"Sora?" Ventus asked, his voice smooth like waves slowly crashing into the sand, a sound so at home with Sora, someone who grew up on a beach, not to mention it was _his_ name, a string of letters that Ventus had unintentionally given his new form.

Sora sighed and gathered himself before turning back towards the blonde, offering his hand.

Ventus grabbed the ravenet's hand for balance and slid off the chair, less pain running through him as he attempted to straighten out his spine. He let out a small wince of pain, but the sensation was still bearable.

Something about being next to Sora made everything seem better, just being soothed in the boy's prescience, the jittery feeling from before, gone. He felt warm, at peace, finding it hard not to sway slightly from the calm feeling.

"I think this place is in the Land of Departure, but I've never seen a room like this before." Ventus said, looking around.

They walked towards the door, hand in hand, and the two placed a free hand on it, finding its smooth surface to be locked.

"Wait, if this place is locked, how'd you get in, Sora?" Ventus asked.

"Well, when my form settled, my heart must've brought me to a place where I'd be protected and in safe hands. So my body must've come here, in order to be intrusted to you." Sora said, after a moment's pause. Everything was just tumbling out faster than he could think, trying to keep from blushing at Vanitas' words earlier. "Plus, I'm a keyblade wielder, so-"

"Wait, you're a keyblade wielder? How long have I been asleep?" Ventus asked.

"12 years." Sora said. He scratched his head, thinking it was Vanitas who knew all this.

"That long? What about Terra and Aqua?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, those two losers." Sora said, rolling his eyes. He quickly put his hand over his mouth, unsure of where that came from. He didn't even _know_ a 'Terra' or an 'Aqua', which was odd, considering how many worlds he had been to.

"Right, I forgot you were half Vanitas, a fault on my part." Ventus said with a frown.

Looking back at the door, he took his hand off of it and raised it to level with him, wiggling his fingertips in preparation.

In a flash of light, Wayward Wind was summoned to his hand, hand buzzing in a long forgotten feeling of holding the weapon. He held it out, trying to open the door, but got no reaction.

"Moving on to plan b, then." Ventus said, slipping his hand gently out of Sora's and drawing the blade back with his two hands on the grip, and whacking it against the door repeatedly, hoping to get through. His skin was vibrating underneath the surface, unsure if it was all this effort that was causing it to do so.

Sora just stood back and watched, wincing at how much power was being directed at the door. A keyblade was supposed to open _any_ door, but sadly that wasn't always the case. False advertising at its finest.

Standing back, breath uneven, Ventus stopped, dropping his hand down to his side and keyblade dispelling.

"Looks like we're stuck." He said between breaths. His body wasn't used to being so active after so long, and that buzzing feeling wasn't helping.

Sora furrowed his eyebrows, raising a hand and stepping towards him.

"Maybe we could-" Sora started to say, before a keyblade appeared in his empty palm. He gripped the handle, looking it over. He was confused, seeing as he had found it on the beach once, washed up on the shore.

"That's Master Erauqs' keyblade!" Ventus said, jumping in surprise. He reached out a hand, face filled with regret as his fingers traced the weapon. Everything he did to him, all the pain his teacher had felt, it filled him with an overwhelming sadness. Maybe if he had just been put an end to, then this whole mess could've been avoided. But it wasn't, and now he'd never hear his laugh or see his master's face again.

Tears started to run down his face at the thought of it all, and he fell to the floor, unable to support all this hurt. He bowed his head in shame, all the guilt and sadness piling up inside him. He hadn't had time to face all these emotions because of the battle that was fought at the Keyblade Graveyard, having to deal Vanitas and being frozen. Even then, he had ended up being a burden to Aqua who had to fight his possessed body.

Sora quickly kneeled down to level with him, filled with concern. He couldn't even begin to understand what Ventus was going through, but he still didn't want to see his other cry.

_His other._

It was a weird way to put it, and Sora hadn't quite understood the meaning behind it when Ventus had first called him that. Ventus and Vanitas were two halves a whole, just as himself and Roxas. They were supposed to complete each other, in every way possible, and Sora didn't quite comprehend this until he saw the hurt and sadness Ventus felt, having feelings of protectiveness and worry start to well up inside him. He swallowed the saliva growing in his mouth, wondering why he felt like this, especially towards someone he had just met. The anguish thumping in his chest - he finally knew the answer as to why.

Sora put a hand on Ventus' shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. Ventus looked up to face him, face red and tears dripping down. His blue ocean baubles glowing with sparkling tears, meeting Sora's calm golden and blue iris', swaying the blonde with his captivating glow.

_Vanitas and Sora…_

Ventus thought, looking at the distinct colours.

"It's going to be alright, okay? Erauqs would've wanted you to be strong, and about your friends, they too would probably hate to see you cry. We'll find them no matter what, after all, I found you, didn't I?" Sora said, voice as smooth and calming as waves in a light breeze.

"I was told to trust you, Ventus, can't I ask the same of me?" Sora said with a small smile. He leaned over and put a light kiss on the blonde's forehead, washing away all the worry with a small peck.

Ventus stopped crying as Sora leaned away, wiping away the tears with his arm. Sora stood up, offering his hand to Ventus, who took it with no hesitation.

"Ven," Ventus said.

"Hm?" Sora said.

"my friends call me 'Ven'." Ventus said, blushing slightly. His hand fidgeted for a moment, trying to get a better grip on Sora's, the buzzing under his skin clearing up.

"Okay, I'll call you Ven." Sora said with a smile, testing it out on his tongue. He was honestly glad they were getting closer, seeing as he had just barged into Ventus' life. His heart might've known who Ventus was, but it'd take a while to actually get to know him beyond that.

"Alright, let's see if the key opens the door." Ventus said.

Sora nodded, turning towards the big white door. Oddly enough, with how white everything was, it vaguely reminded him of some place.

He pointed the key at the door and a huge light overwhelmed the room, everything fading and turning back to how it originally was. Sora stood there in awe of how beautiful everything was, from the thrones to the glass windows behind them. It was breathtaking.

"Come on, the outside is even better!" Ventus said excitedly, tugging on Sora's hand and leading him out the door.

The two unexpectedly stumbled into a white hallway, completely different from what they were expecting.

"Did only that room turn back?" Ventus puzzled, confused. He swung his head side to side, sizing a hallway that seemed to be endless.

_"Allow him to guide you..."_

Vanitas' voice echoing in Sora's ears. Confused, he looked from the keyblade to his new comrade and placed it in Ventus' hand, Sora making Ventus' fingers curl around it.

"Lead and I'll follow." Sora said with a sweet smile, urging him on.

Ventus looked skeptical, but then he turned to the blade, the handle still buzzing from Sora's warmth. He closed his eyes, thinking of all the moments he had in the courtyard, from his first arrival, to sparring with Aqua and Terra, to his last meeting and parting with Master Erauqs...

At the thought, the keyblade sprung to life, jerking him in the direction to go. It forcefully floated in the air, sharply tugging Ventus behind it.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, trying to plant his feet in place as he slid on the floor, gripping it with both hands. Sora's eyes widened and he quickly hugged onto Ventus, hooking his chin on the blonde's shoulder.

"Let's just go with it!" Sora said.

Ventus gulped and lifted his feet off the ground. The two went flying, the keyblade whizzing them down corridors as Ventus closed his eyes, struggling to keep the memory in place.

The two came to an abrupt stop and they were almost sent flying.

"You can open your eyes, Ven." Sora said with a joyful laugh.

Ven opened his eyes, only to be disappointed. This castle was _not_ the land of departure.

"Ok, not the Land of Departure, _but_ I guess it's safer if it's not so easily accessible." Sora said. He had stopped questioning why he knew so much, seeing as Vanitas and Ventus were once the same person, but now Vanitas and his knowledge were apart of him. Before, he didn't even _know_ this stranger, now he _was_ that stranger. Sora shivered.

This was _weird._

"We should probably go find my friends, they'll be able to help us." Sora said with a smile, trying to cheer up the crestfallen Ventus. Thinking about it, the similarities between his trio and Ventus' trio was oddly striking.

"Alright, but how are we going to get out of here? My keyblade armour _kind of_ got wrecked by Riku." Ventus said, wincing at the thought.

"I didn't really think about that, um..." Sora said, scratching his head. How _were_ they going to leave? Gumi ship wasn't an option.

_Corridor of darkness, idiot._

He thought with a sigh. Sora's head jerked up, reaching out his hand. Darkness swarmed around it, slowly widening into a black hole. Sora felt weird with the darkness flowing through him. It was invigorating, powerful, that he was able to control it and give it form. He was supposed to be a keyblade wielder of the light, but here he was, taming darkness, a feat he had almost lost friends too.

_Get used to it, because this darkness is what you are now, and what you will learn to become. You can't deny the darkness growing inside you, Sora._

Sora's shifted uncomfortably, feeling a shiver run down his spine. The darkness writhed under his skin, being as much of his body as it was blood. And the strange part, what scared the brunet most of all, was that he _liked it._ He enjoyed the sensation of having such power to use on whim to whatever he pleased, be it to transport to other worlds or cause incredible suffering...

Sora quickly shook those thoughts from his head, slightly scared he would even consider such things. It must've been Vanitas, is what he tried to convince himself. But wasn't he Vanitas now?

* * *

After passing through the portal, Sora stopped for a moment and looked at Ventus. "Wait, aren't you made of pure light or something?" Sora asked.

"I guess. Where did that come from?" Ventus said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, wouldn't a whole dimension made of darkness be bad for you or something? Seeing as you _just_ woke up." Sora pointed out, sensing from how the blonde walked that he wasn't stable. That, and well, this weird itching feeling in his chest. It was driving him crazy.

"It's not like we have a choice." Ventus said, starting to walk. He stumbled a bit, Sora quickly catching him. Sora blinked, the feeling in his chest gone. Weird.

"I can help you walk, if you want." Sora offered.

"I'm fine, I need to be able to stand on my own anyway. I can't always depend on others all the time." Ventus said, shaking his head.

Sora's eyebrows pressed in concern.

"It's alright to want help from your friends Ven." Sora asked, a little hurt that his help wasn't accepted.

"Haha, when you're the youngest, nobody ever treats you like an equal, not in a bad way, but a more accurate term would be 'little brother'. That's fine, I mean, they were the best family I could ever want, but Aqua and Terra, we never saw eye to eye on my independence. Aqua didn't want me out looking for Terra, and Terra thought I should just listen to Aqua and return home. You try to prove you're worth more than what they believe." Ventus explained with a soft smile.

Sora nodded, not really having a situation to compare it to, well at least, not in his own memories. Vanitas, on the other hand, his pain surrounding power was _immeasurable_. He didn't even want to delve into what hurt he must've experienced.

In his mind, he could picture the raven haired boy standing in front of him, the _real_ him, the one before the change.

_All my pain, hurt, all my suffering is now yours, just as much as yours is mine._ Vanitas said to him.

Sora blinked quickly, his mind coming back to where he was with Ventus. His hand dangled around a bit before hooking onto the blonde's, Ventus holding his hand back, looking at him with a reassuring smile. Sora gave it a light squeeze, with a small smile on his own lips. He looked out in the corridor, as if daring the darkness to hurt him, a small growl humming in the back of his throat, warding it away, a predator distinguishing a mate as _his_.

Sora looked back at Ventus' suspecting face and calmed down a bit, unsure of where that bout of protectiveness came from. He could tell Ventus was walking better than before, which was a reassurance.

"Sora, was that a purring?" Ventus asked with a laugh, entertained by the notion of such a thing. Seeing Ventus' face in such a gleeful manner made his heart skip a beat, the sound of his laugh akin to a running brook petting the rocks in its path, flowing perfectly off his tongue. It was like music to Sora's ears, so enchanting that it made him want to laugh along with it in harmony.

"No! I just wanted to make sure you were walking properly that's all." Sora said, blushing slightly and quickly trying to cover up his mistake. He wasn't lying, technically.

Ventus stopped suddenly, making Sora also pause in their walk. He raised an eyebrow at the blonde, confused. He stood in front of Sora, hand in hand.

"Sora, do you remember the day leading up to this moment?" Ventus asked, slow with his words. Sora could see Ventus' beautiful blue eyes staring at him clear as day, almost as if they lead into his very soul.

"Well yes, I woke up, went to Master Yen Sid's tower, met Vanitas…" Sora said, answering simply. "Oh yeah, and I think, if I'm remembering it right, there was this strange voice. It was weird, like it was in my head, but it was probably nothing."

"That voice… That voice was mine, Sora. Mine and Vanitas', but mostly mine. I didn't want Riku touching you, so I burned the skin under his hand, careful to make sure you didn't feel anything. I know you weren't purring - those feelings you had for me right then, I know it was a growl, because those were _my_ emotions. What I feel when I look at _you_ , Sora." Ventus said. He let go of Sora's hand, much to Sora's dismay.

"You're my other, the one I must protect, after you've protected me for so long. My heart it… it seems to be dependant somewhat on yours, Sora. It still sees you as home, a place where it knows it will be safe. It feels its other half, Vanitas, within yours and yearns to be with you again, even if it never can be. There's this energy, a special signal, my heart keeps sending out, constantly, and at first I didn't know what it was. I realized that it's my heart searching for you, Sora. Whenever I'm not touching you, my heart worries, since a heart relies on feeling." Ventus said, eyes staring down at Sora's feet and slowly moving up his body.

"Being near you, makes my heart excited, beating with anticipation at the chance of being somewhat connected with you again, telling me I need to stay in place. Every time we're not touching my body buzzes with that signal, because it's trapped and has no way to express itself, so I feel vibrations under my skin. It builds up until I can't take it anymore and I somehow find my way to holding your hand. It seems it's a form of energy that only lets you receive it, because my heart knows you will accept it into your being. When I send it out and we're touching, you feel it and echo it back, calming my heart down, letting it know you are safe and that it can relax with your heart in secure hands." Ventus said, reaching out his hand. "It happens every time we've held hands, but you probably didn't notice it. Now you might, because I've told you. Truth is, one can't live without an Echo, and it seems my Echo is you, Sora." Sora softly took his other's hand in his own, and was immediately filled with a wave of _**kindness**_ and _**worry**_ , all these emotions coursing into him from Ventus, his heart slowly absorbing it. He breathed out in tune with his heart and it sent a different energy back, Sora visibly seeing Ventus shoulders untense, assuming he must've gotten the message. Soon, a steady flow was established, their two energies mixing in with the other's. It was a way of communicating without saying any words.

Sora could even sense Vanitas being at peace, which was weird for the being of darkness.

_Usually people would look at you and just see Sora. Their heart acknowledges my presence unconditionally as much as they do yours. His heart sees me for me, and you for you. I've… I've never really had a nice relationship with anyone before._ Vanitas said softly.

Sora nodded slowly, understanding Vanitas, even if he had nothing to relate to it with. He would have to help Vanitas one day, seeing as they were going to be together for the rest of their life.

Ventus gave a sigh of relief, feeling calm. Seeing Sora the same way, he gave a small smile, happy to have this connection. He moved to hugging Sora from behind, placing his chin on the ravenets' shoulder, Sora nuzzling his head into Ventus' embrace, closing his eyes. He rubbed his nose through Ventus' soft blonde hair, the smell of his other so irresistible, he couldn't help himself, never being so intimate with anyone before. He felt at peace, shielded, even from the darkness surrounding them, his heart making sure to course these emotions back to the blonde.

Ventus was content, Sora like a warm teddy bear in his embrace. He hadn't realized how much he needed Sora to be without harm, protected by him, until now. Sure, he had always felt protective over Sora, but right now, it was like holding not only Sora, but his actual heart and being, all that he was, and he could protect it. This connection allowed him to know exactly what Sora was feeling, and have himself adjust accordingly to make his other feel better.

**Safe.**

**Protected.**

**Warm.**

The ravenet got lost in his feelings, just taking in the latest pulse of energy Ventus had given him. His smile got bigger, heart beating calmly under his skin, tingling of an emotion building in his chest to send back. Soon, he got another signal from Ventus' heart filled with _**worry**_ , lightly proddingS ora's building heart, concerned as to why he hadn't responded.

His heart swelled and with one deep breath he sent it out, the emotion traveling through his skin and effortlessly entering into the blonde. Sora was relieved, that is, until he realized what emotion it was, opening and widening his eyes.

**Love.**

Ventus' heart exploded with the emotion, him holding Sora tighter, each touch gentle and comforting, just like the boy in his arms. Sora blushed, realizing what he just did and shifting his feet. He was beyond embarrassed. Was that what this was? He couldn't love Ventus, truly, it was just his heart and its stupid bias towards his other, not an actual feeling. Not even Ventus could certainly be so serious.

Ventus smiled. He was calm, swiftly sending another wave of emotions back to the ravenet to ease his worry.

_Affection._

_Acceptance._

_**Love.** _

Sora was surprised that his feelings were returned, blushing harder, Ventus amused at how red Sora's face became. But deep inside, Sora was breathing a sigh of relief. He was happy, his insides jumping for joy, but at the same time, at rest and assured, his heart sending these feelings back to Ventus.

"Out of all the emotions, I think that one is the best, Sora." Ventus said with a kind laugh. To someone you want to protect, love meant they wanted to be protected, to be able to trust you to keep them from harm, that you were keeping them safe.

"I-I don't know if that is what I feel." Sora said, almost stuttering. "If I actually like you, or if it's because my heart likes your own."

Ventus sent a course of _**love**_ and _**assurance**_ back to Sora, making it harder for him to decide if his emotions were his own. Ventus' own heart was biased too, so could it really be truth?

"That you need to decide for yourself. But if you wish to know what I think, well then I love you, Sora." Ventus said, kissing Sora's cheek.

The contact sent Sora's heart a flutter, his body melting like butter in Ventus' arms. It was complete and utter bliss, an action that set him on fire. He couldn't help but blush again as a wave of **Love** blossomed in his chest and ran through him and into Ventus', much to the blonde's pleasure. Smirking from his victory, the feeling Sora sent a reward to his efforts. Underneath the feeling, Ventus could taste one just as sweet.

The feeling of wanting _**more.**_

_ You two are so mushy, I swear. _

Vanitas said, in a roll your eyes type of way.

**It's** _**our** _ **heart, Vanitas. You love him just as much as I do. Remember when you said you'd be the one making decisions on how you'd allow to touch me?**

Sora thought back, defending the feelings he had for his other. He could tell Vanitas was smirking.

_ So you admit it then? A heart knows what is best, Sora. Seeing as you always follow it, I'm surprised you were hesitant this time. _

**I got confused okay! Not like you could understand, seeing as you like to sit back all the time.**

And from that moment on, it was _Challenge Accepted._

Sora's swiftly turned himself to face Ventus, moving the blonde closer to his chest. He placed his hands on the caramel cheeks of his other, guiding his lips towards his own, they shared a kiss, Ventus partly amazed Sora would make such a move.

_ You're welcome. _

**Why'd you do that?!**

_ Admit it, you didn't try to stop me. His lips are as sweet as him, fitting for the little ray of sunshine. I always thought being near Ventus would give me some of his light, even if it never did. As darkness, I can't love per se, but I can experience something similar. You're also letting in his light, something I can feed off of, something of which I've never been able to feel until now. It makes my part of your heart 'love' him as much as you do, anything to absorb that light. _

Sora was partly glad he wasn't forcing his emotions onto Vanitas, making it easier to feel no guilt he was carry the other being around like a bus, never letting him get off. At least he had some control over where the bus was headed.

Sora's hand slipped down from Ventus' face to dangle at his side.

Ventus hooked his hand with Sora's, each finger entwining perfectly with his own. Of course it'd be so, seeing as at this moment, the two halves were one.

Ventus pulled his lips away with a smirk, a trait he must've inherited from Roxas. Sora blushed again, before being pulled under Ventus' arm and resting on his shoulder, taking in the smell of his jacket. He closed his eyes, the two exchanging a constant flow of **Love** and **Warmth** between them.

Sora's eyes clouded for a moment, mind wandering back to his friends.

"Ven, if we're going to be like this, I need to know why I had a crush on Kairi before. It's not like I don't _like_ her anymore or anything, she's still my friend, but I'm confused as to why my feelings for her would just evaporate so quickly." Sora asked.

Ventus nodded, getting where he was coming from.

"When you sheltered my heart, you had it embedded within your own. If you _had_ felt anything towards me, it would probably be you experiencing pride or confidence, seeing as you're not the vain type to lust after your own self. Without me in your heart, you have an actual _person,_ an identity, to direct your feelings towards. It's not like you never had feelings for her, Sora, but I guess now you love me more." Ventus said with a smile.

"Besides, you're _mine_ now." He sounded confident, perhaps _too_ confident, that Sora would always return his feelings, always Echo back to him.

The ravenet felt all weird inside, with all these emotions flowing into him, jumbling up his thoughts. Sora just couldn't stop his mind from wandering over to how his blonde hair was like the sun, his smile as radiant as a star, the connection between them increasing all these desires.

"They say love happens when someone comes along with desired traits. It's instinct to want the best for our species, picking a partner to carry on life with. I can't help but wonder what you find so interesting and great about me, Sora." Ventus teased.

"I just like you for who you are, that's all!" Sora said, blushing from the spontaneous question. He got all embarrassed, jittery, his heart happily accepting Ventus' **Calm** and **Reassurance** into him.

Sora kissed Ventus on the cheek before he sadly pulled away. "We should probably go meet my friends. You being awake might've upset some sort of balance or something." Sora said. Ventus nodded, standing beside him, still holding hands.

"Here," Sora said, gesturing at a door he opened up in his path.

Ventus smiled, excited for all that was to come. He'd be united with Aqua and Terra again, and they'd all each sea-salt ice cream together on the balcony of their old home.

**_And whatever did happen to cross their path..._ **

Ventus gave Sora a look, squeezing his hand a bit in comfort, sending out one last pulse to his Echo.

' _Are you there?'_

**I'll always be here, right by your side.**

Sora pulsed back with a small smile, the brunet giving him a nod before turning to the exit.

**_...They'd do it together._ **

* * *

_AN: I put the Author's note in the next chapter so if you have questions, next chapter may or may not answer them. Here is the pic:_

__


	2. Authors' Note

AN: Well I hope that wasn't confusing. Like DANG I never thought I'd write SorVen but one thing lead to another and ta-da! Vanitas, Sora, Ventus and Roxas are my (platonic)OT4, those cuties. It's weird, how I don't have an OT3 but I _do_ have an OT4. Plus, Roxas is barely in this fic, seeing as it's mainly told from Sora's sorta POV.

How it works, is basically, in order to know Sora is there, y'know, and not dead or anything, Ventus' heart sends out a signal, which is made of an emotion only Sora can intercept and feel, like "Hey, are you ok? You're not dead?" (Aka, Worry, Concern.) Ventus can't feel it, (the signal) per se, but he does feel vibrations or buzzing, and it gets worse the longer it lasts, so the buzzing increases. By touching Sora, he can accept the signal, where it leaves Ventus and travels to Sora's own heart. It receives the message and sends the signal back, such as "DUDE IM NOT DEAD PLS STHAP I LITERALLY SAID OK 5 MINS AGO" (jk jk I just like writing humor) more like "Yeah I'm good, thanks." and when Sora sends the signal back, Ventus' heart knows Sora's okay and will calm down. If it's like the example, the signal Sora sends back doesn't have to be an emotion, just any signal, as long as it comes from him, because really who else can it come from? In the last part, it's mostly just them sending and receiving emotions because they can. If they hold hands or touch in one place for a while, it'll establish a flow where it's basically ping pong, back an' forth, (Ventus Send Sora receives, Sora send, Ventus receives, Ventus send etc etc.) It's not necessarily emotions at that point, if they're just standing there and not being intimate. Ventus is overprotective, so it's just nice for them to hold hands or something so he doesn't get jittery because of the signal his heart sends out. If Ventus fights or something, I think he can't feel the feeling anymore, since he gets caught up in the moment and fighting while holding hands WOULD be very hard.

I don't know if they could control the emotion they want the other to receive, but then again, it's their heart so the emotion automatically goes out anyway, so what's the point? Sora can't necessarily start a chain, just turn the signal into something else, because the signal is mostly so overprotective Venny Ven doesn't get worried.

And yes, Ventus is portrayed as overprotective in the original, just without the signal thing. If you have any questions, feel free to pm or review! I love getting them. (There MAY be more, but maybe just an extra or a rewrite of Coinin's fic, bc I honestly have no idea what KH3 is gonna be about. So yeah, keep your fingers crossed.)


	3. Ripples in a Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Vanitas are trying to work together while in one body. Vanitas has some doubts about Ventus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT! The original fic this was based off of takes place BEFORE this one. Go read the original to understand (most) of the gap. Like most of my Canon-Divergence Fics, it sort of takes place in between KH3 and KH: DDD, so I can be flexible. There's no imminent danger, so everyone is free to interact with someone saying "Hey, shouldn't they be fighting Xehanort right now?" AnyWAYs, with that out of the way, why does this chapter exist? Well, it's been a thing for awhile, and if you follow Two Hearts Become One on you'll know I have my struggle with Vanitas. Is this chapter good? Bad? Idk, this has been sitting on my mind for forever. If you like Ventus x Vanitas, then here ya go.

Sora itched his neck absentmindedly. The contact on his one eye felt so weird. He had to cover up the new gold orb as best as he could. Currently, he was standing in his bathroom at his house, trying to deal with his new heterochromia that came with hosting Vanitas in his heart.

_How dare you._ Vanitas growled, Sora feeling irritation swell in his heart. Claws dug into his eye, Sora arching over in pain and putting his hand to his closed iris.

“Cut it out! I can't walk around with a different colour eye.” Sora said through his clenched teeth.

 _ Yeah, but this body isn't just yours anymore, it's also mine, so I get a decision in how it looks. _Vanitas argued.

**_If I had a choice in the matter, I'd prefer to not share my body with a being of darkness._ **

Sora thought, the vexation he was feeling bordering into him being angry. The pain in his eye had dulled somewhat and he took his palm away from his face. Suddenly Sora collapsed to the floor of his bathroom, legs giving way.

**_What the-_ **

He couldn’t move his legs. The anxiety built up in him as his eyes fixated on the dead weight that was keeping him down.

_Do you think I had any choice either? I didn’t choose to be bonded to your stupid body and I sure didn’t choose to be created. Stop complaining and relax already. It’s hard to hold onto you when you’re being so obnoxious._

Vanitas snarled.

Sora stayed silent, mind still reeling from the shock. Slowly, feeling started coming to his legs again. He sighed, sitting up against the wall.

**_Can you at least tell me why I suddenly lost control over my legs?_ **

Vanitas let out a noise of disgust in their head.

_ You're denying me. Whenever you ignore me or pretend I don't exist, it puts a little difficulty in us being bonded. My darkness has to flow through you in order for you to even stay awake, and it's irritating. _

Vanitas explained.

 **_Right_ **. Sora nodded, cueing Vanitas to go on.

 _ Remember, I’m only here to keep you upright because of your heart losing dependence on Ventus. Yeah sure, I guess you’re not exactly peachy with my presence, but at least some part of you still sees  _ **something** _in me. Tough luck if you provoke me and you can’t use your arms for two weeks._

Vanitas explained unsympathetically. Something kept the two together, something more than the intervention of Kingdom Hearts. Perhaps it was their mutual affection for Ventus, Sora thought, even if Vanitas barely showed or admitted his love for the blonde.

**_Okay, fine, I understand, just tell me why it matters so much that I can’t wear a eye contact._ **

Sora said, trying to level with Vanitas. Vanitas got quiet for a moment.

_ I don’t have my own body anymore, or anything to really call ‘my own’. I can’t help but feel something for the parts of you that reflect me. It’s stupid, I know. _

Vanitas said softly. Usually, Vanitas kept to himself, occasionally speaking to Sora about whatever peaked his interest. The two barely had anything to relate to and this was one of the only times Sora had heard Vanitas use this tone.

Sora bit his lip, sighing.

**_No, it’s not stupid. Ughhh fine. Still, I have to wear it around my mom, or else she’ll freak. I had a hard enough time telling her I’d dyed my hair without her permission._ **

Sora groaned. None of them were really happy about this arrangement, so it was a common ground they could meet on. He’d attempted to dye his hair back to brown, though the pesky black would just burn through it.

Sora pushed himself back up, struggling a bit. His legs seemed to have _most_ feeling returned to them. He could feel the darkness slowly wrapping around his limbs, giving him the energy to move again. It was somewhat scary how much he relied on Vanitas; the amount of control the dark entity had.

_Hey, Sora?_

Vanitas thought hesitantly.

**_Yeah?_ **

Sora answered, brushing his hair with a comb.

_ Are you ever afraid of rejection?  _

Vanitas asked slowly. Sora paused with his brush, before continuing the maintenance of his hair.

**_I never really think about that. Even when Riku tried to push me away, we ended up budding together in the end. Did you have anyone?_ **

Sora asked, this question seemingly coming from nowhere. He knew Vanitas wasn’t someone open about his personal feelings, hating anything short of weak or frail.

_ Not really. But I wanted Ventus.  _

Vanitas answered, going quiet.

**_Sending a bunch of monsters after the people they care about is one way to get their attention._ **

Sora laughed. Vanitas didn’t reply.

* * *

 

Sora was always late for things, not because he slept in, no, Vanitas made sure he was good on that front, but because they can’t ever agree on what Sora should wear. Vanitas refused that Sora look like a wimp, and hardly anything in his wardrobe wasn’t fun and colourful.

Now, he was finishing up training with Ventus, walking home with the blonde.

"So yeah, it was really odd being a lion." Sora said, laughing. "I've also been a merman, which makes sense in context."

Ventus laughed along with him, enjoying the tales of Sora's time adventuring. He'd missed so much while sleeping.

"What's your favourite world?" Ventus asked.

"Destiny Islands: can't beat home." Sora said with a wide grin and crossed arms. "You?"

"Uh, well, Land of Departure is where I spent time with all my friends, but I wouldn't mind the occasional trip to Twilight Town." Ventus answered, smiling. Even if he'd only personally been once or twice, from the view of Roxas' memories, it looked pretty spectacular.

"How about least favourite world?" Ventus purposed.

"Keyblade Graveyard." Sora said in a low voice. His face scowled, looking at the world with disgust. "It's such a pitiful wasteland... I hate it." The boy squeezed Ventus' palm, anger boiling within him. His chest boiled with pent up energy, Vanitas' darkness thick and consuming in its conquest.

Ventus walked silently, noticing the change in behavior. "Sora?" He said, hesitantly.

Sora blinked, before shaking his head. He released some hold of Ventus' hand, noticing that he was squeezing it too hard.

"I... I'm sorry. Sometimes they're so blurred that..." Sora said putting a palm to his forehead. Vanitas' influence seemed hard on him at times. Under Master Xehanort, who knows what he went through.

 **_Vanitas? Are you alright?_ ** Sora thought to the other boy. Their combined emotions were mixed together like flowers in a field; colourful and wild.

_ Yeah, just… I really hate that place.  _

"It's okay, I understand." Ventus said softly. Sora quietly nodded before taking a deep breath, letting it flow back out of him calmly. He slowly smiled.

"So, have any plans tomorrow?" Sora asked, trying to change topics.

Ventus, however, wasn't convinced that that would be last of any odd behavior.

* * *

 

The next day, the two hung out at Sora's. He was hanging out with Ventus on the couch, playing on his DS. Ventus had rested his head on Sora's shoulder, enjoying the contact. He was watching some anime about skaters or something.

_ So, why is Phoenix Wright such an idiot? That old dude gives him no openings. _

**_Well, we haven't defended someone guilty yet, and I really like Edgeworth; him and Phoenix have been friends for a long time, like me and Riku. He’s done some bad things, but he does feel guilty for the most part._ **

_ I'm still gunning for you to mess up again and get a game over... Why did you say 'we'? _

Vanitas asked, suspicious.

**_I meant I. Um, yeah, so..._ **

Sora said, fumbling. Sometimes he thought of Vanitas and him as a team. After all, some things about Sora had changed personality wise, Vanitas' influence changing him in some areas. When he had been playing the game for a while, Vanitas would comment on a few things in the game, kinda helping Sora out with the trial.

"Hmm. Why do you have two blue eyes?" Ventus asked suddenly, pulling away to look at Sora. Sora had forgotten he was wearing his contacts and looked at Ven, pausing his game.

"I'm wearing contacts so my mom won't freak out." Sora said. He was surprised the blonde hadn't brought it up earlier. Ventus' face twitched, frowning.

"... It just seems wrong. Not to be mean or anything, I dunno, I was just so used to it I guess." Ventus said, tilting his head.

_... _

Sora could feel Vanitas stirring within him.

**_Vanitas?_ **

The originally brunet boy asked.

_ … It’s Nothing. _

Sora felt his heart skip a beat and his face had a faint red glow. It felt strange, almost like pride, the emotion bubbling through their connection.

Ventus chuckled. "You're both so cute sometimes." Ventus said, pressing his lips to Sora's cheek for a light peck before turning back to his iphone.

**_What is that supposed to mean?_ **

_ Stop worrying, just continue your stupid game already.  _ Vanitas huffed, trying to hide his embarrassment over the complement. 

**_Hm, fine fine._ **

Sora thought back, turning his eyes back to the screen.

Vanitas silently cursed to himself. He wasn't _supposed_ to feel all warm and fuzzy. He wasn't _supposed_ to go soft. It just couldn't be that he was growing feelings for the blonde. Serious ones, anyway. He liked Ventus, though not nearly so much to be called love, like what Sora obviously felt. (When he first awoke, he felt the need to spell it out for Sora, since it would’ve been SO annoying seeing Sora ogle over Ventus without doing anything) He mainly just enjoyed feeling so close to his other half, more so than the actual person. Vanitas wondered if there could be light without the emotional baggage.

* * *

 

It was only after a while before Ventus noticed the music looped too many times, and something was up. There was only so long he could stand that same courthouse jingle.

"Sora?" Ventus asked. Sora's back was hunched over, almost lifeless. He could tell something was wrong. Their pathway felt weird and somewhat disconnected: usually their signal would work during sleep.

"Sora!!" Ventus shook Sora relentlessly, worried.

"Why are you so scared? Afraid of losing your precious Sora?" The words came from Sora's mouth, however they were not Sora's. He was still hunched over, eyes still closed.

"...Vanitas?" Ventus said hesitantly.

"If you want your Sora, you're going to have to come in and get him." Vanitas said, faintly smiling. His face fell and Sora remained silent after that, Ventus poking him to no avail.

So, Ventus brought him to Riku and Kairi - if he had brought Sora to Yen Sid and Mickey, they'd likely freak out and start waving their keyblades. They never trusted Vanitas, even if Sora had him under wraps. There were moments when Vanitas' influence would bleed into Sora, although that was to be expected, since their souls were bonded.

The other day, Sora had been fighting with Riku, Ventus spectating. It came down to Sora and Riku both being in a tight spot.

Midway through Sora’s attack on Riku, he managed to dash behind the silver haired boy, knocking him to the ground and pinning him with his keyblade to the older friend’s neck.

“Looks like I win again.” Sora smirked, the remark not being as teasing as it was boastful. He looked down at Riku with an air of arrogance around him.

“Not bad… for someone who isn’t a keyblade Master.” Riku shot back, smiling even if a keyblade was at his throat.

“What’s the point of being a master when you haven’t got the skills to show it?” Sora returned, even more prideful. He took his keyblade off and balanced his blade over his shoulder.

“Fair enough,” Riku laughed. Sora rolled his eyes while still smiling, dismissing his blade. Both hands free, he  offered out his hand to help Riku stand up.

Riku took it, blinking when he was pulled up. Sora rested an arm over Riku’s slouched shoulders.

“Hey, I didn’t hurt you _that_ bad, did I?” Sora said, voice seemingly drained of an unknown depth that Riku hadn’t noticed was there until it was gone from his ears.

Another instance was when Ventus almost had fallen asleep while at the top of the staircase, having studied all night for everything he needed to catch up on after being away so many years. Just as he was about to slip, Sora caught him, immediately exclaiming “Go back to bed, idiot!” Even in that sleepy state, it didn’t take a genius to realize which one of them had said that.  Before that, other similar occurrences would happen, the two changing so fast, he suspected only himself could tell half the time. Factoring in that, he’d never seen the two of them in such a manner.

And now, it was time to go in and save Sora.

Ventus opened his eyes to a door.

The blonde was standing on Sora's Station of Serenity, trying to connect with the brunet. Now, a door was presented, giving off a warm glow.

_Sora's behind it, I just know it._

Ventus thought, smiling. He attempted to take a step forward, and was blocked by a barrier of black fire erupting spontaneously: surrounding the door in the shape of a circle.

"What do you think you're doing, idiot?" A mean voice taunted.

Ventus looked up to see Vanitas sitting on top of the door frame, swinging his feet off the edge. Even though his mask was on, Ventus could imagine the cruel looks he was giving.

"Vanitas! What gives? I thought you weren't evil anymore!" Ventus asked, angered.

"Well, it was fun for a bit, existing with Sora and acting all mushy with you, but it got boring real fast." Vanitas said.

The masked boy jumped down off the door to stand in front of the door, blocking it.

"So I stopped him from feeling you. Or feeling anything, for that matter." Vanitas said, smiling.

"Let him go or I'll-" Ventus demanded, cut off.

"Do what? You can't hurt me without hurting Sora. We're bonded, you idiot. Don't make the same mistake twice." Vanitas snapped. Ventus broke and sacrificed his own heart in the past, but Sora's life was a different matter.

Ventus growled, before feeling his heart jump. He felt like liquid, all fuzzy and fractured. He could feel himself being stretched and suddenly Roxas was standing beside him.

"Woah." Roxas said, patting his body to make sure he was there. He had his twilight town clothes on and a black hoodie that only covered his upper half, unlike his Organization coat which went down to his feet; nonetheless it was pretty similar in design. His hood was on, and sweater unzipped.

"Roxas? How...?" Ventus asked.

"Well, if Vanitas and Sora can be separated on this plane, why can't I?" Roxas said, suddenly summoning both oblivion and oathkeeper.

Unbeknownst to the pair, Vanitas flushed mildly from seeing the both of them at once, the two of them he found a tiny bit attractive. He quickly shook his head. He couldn't actually love them, it was probably just a bit of Sora that rubbed off on him, Sora's side of their heart poking through the darkness. Vanitas just liked feeding off of Sora's love for them, and would entice Sora at any opportunity, once using his power to make Sora kiss the blonde. Their heart would always swell when Sora saw his other; Vanitas' heart still combined with the brunet's. Vanitas had sucked on those feelings like a vampire, but now he saw them as useless and annoying.

**_Oh look, Roxas is here!_ **

Sora chimed in. Vanitas could feel Sora trying to come through, a flower struggling to bloom in the darkness in reaction to feeling his Nobody. Vanitas couldn't let him, not now. He would get rid of Ventus so that he wouldn't feel anything anymore.

Ventus on the other hand, felt something nudge his heart quietly. He couldn't quite discern the feeling, seeing as it was so small, though he noted that it was warm. Something he could make out as  appeal  . Ventus gave Roxas a look and he nodded, definitely feeling it too. Their bond to Sora had been cut off, so why...?

"I know you'll go crazy if Sora doesn't accept your stupid signal. You going insane will be fitting revenge for putting me in this position." Vanitas said, sneering.

Ventus quickly thought of something he wanted to test. He slowly pushed a new emotion against the bond, knowing fully well it wouldn't reach Sora.

Vanitas summoned his keyblade, and pulled it back, smiling. He dashed forward, the two blondes barely managing to dodge. The ravenet was focusing on Ventus, not noticing Roxas coming up behind him and landing a few hits. Roxas silently apologized to Sora, who would undoubtedly feel the same pain.

Vanitas growled, quickly trying to dash away. Ventus caught onto his wrist, however, catching and holding Vanitas in place. He was confused, staring into Ventus' determined eyes. The blonde let go suddenly and Vanitas quickly jumped back.

_What the heck?_

Vanitas thought, standing a good way away from the two, and rubbing his wrist. He felt his heart skip a beat as something was pushed into it. It was Ventus’ stupid signal: even if Sora was not present physically, Vanitas and him had shared a heart, a heart that would readily accept anything from the blondes, be it through Vanitas or Sora. After spending so much time bonded with Sora, accepting Ventus' signal had become second nature.

It was that pesky **Love** emotion they liked to share so often. It even made Vanitas blush angrily under his mask. Even he’d admit it to himself the feeling wasn’t entirely unpleasant. It was soft and whispered words of acceptance to his core, “ _It’s not just Sora we like, you know. You're just as important._ ” Lies, Vanitas had grown to hate. Nobody ever wanted him. The only way he could’ve been useful was with the x-blade, yet even he failed on that aspect. All due to someone weak and pathetic like Ventus.

“I’m not going to give Sora back, so leave.” Vanitas said, shaking his head and the irritant thoughts off. He summoned his keyblade again, standing in a battle pose.

The blondes nodded at each other, devising some sort of plan. Roxas slowly took his gloves off and Ventus rushed forward, Wayward Wind raised. He knew from fighting Vanitas before he didn’t dodge too much from attacks. He was too cocky to show fear in battle.

Roxas followed behind Ventus, rearing up on the side with Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Vanitas returned their hostility with equal ruthlessness.

“You like your stupid signal that badly? Here, take this!” Vanitas said, smiling maniacally. He dashed forward and punched Ventus in the chest, sending him back and both blondes taking damage.

 **Hatred** rushed through him, pulling to the front all these memories Vanitas had against everyone, against Ventus' friends, against him. It caused a big rush of pain in his heart.

Vanitas laughed, watching the two writhe in agony. Some part of his heart felt sympathy for the two, but Vanitas ignored it. He wasn’t letting Sora’s pesky lingering feelings getting in the way.

**_Roxas, Ven..._ **

Vanitas could almost hear Sora reaching out in empathy. The ravenet frowned at the nickname, stomping on the light inside his heart.

Roxas quietly ran up behind Vanitas, the ravenet dashing out of the way of the lunging Nobody. Not prepared for the dodge, Roxas tripped, hitting the stain glass floor.

“Pathetic!” Vanitas laughed, finding their idiotic attempts entertaining.

Roxas audibly smirked from on the floor and Vanitas was pushed to the ground by Ventus, tripping over Roxas. Vanitas grunted, hitting his head. Quickly, he was pinned down by Roxas.

Vanitas squirmed underneath the Nobody, mask dissolving from his face.

Roxas eyes widened at the shock of suddenly being assaulted by the image of Sora’ being shown to him. Vanitas quickly used this to his advantage and kneed Roxas in the stomach, using this as a change to switch positions.

Vanitas grinned, gaining the upper hand.

“Get off of him. I don’t want to hurt you,  Vanitas.” Ventus said. Vanitas turned his head and saw a keyblade was being pressed to his back.

“You mean you don’t want to hurt Sora.” Vanitas said with a low growl, narrowing his eyes at the blonde. He dug his palms into Roxas, the person under him wincing from the sudden unpleasant pressure. Ventus barely flinched however, to Vanitas’ disappointment.

“I don’t want to hurt either of you, Vanitas. I know you couldn’t control being the way you were, being manipulated by Xehanort, but it’s not like that anymore. You don’t have to be made of total darkness.” Ventus said, trying to empathize with Vanitas. “You’re my literal other half: I know what we’ve been through. All the thoughts, the negativity that we experienced, when we were one.”

“You have no idea what it’s like. You’ve always had your stupid friends to balm your pain. I’ve had no one.” Vanitas snarled. He had created literal _monsters_ from his emotions, beings that he wanted to kill but couldn’t, and it was his weakness.

Seeing as Vanitas was distracted, Roxas managed to disable Vanitas and switch back their positions. Vanitas bared his teeth, struggling to try and get free.

Roxas closed his eyes and his form changed to Ventus, the two becoming one again. Vanitas bit his tongue and tried to calm his heartbeat. Ventus was so close to him right now, perfect sandy blonde hair hanging down over his blue eyes and warm hands gently keeping Vanitas down. Why did he have to look so attractive? It was infuriating how perfect he looked.

“You’re right. You did have no one. But now you have me.” Ventus said smiling. “You don’t have to be alone anymore. You don’t have to keep everything to yourself. Let me keep you company, let me carry your weight. Give me you and I’ll give you, me, back.”

Ventus leaned down and kissed Vanitas, lips soft and enticing. Vanitas desperately wanted to pull away, but it was hard when you’re pressed down on the floor.

A rush of emotions came through their connection, clawing at Vanitas’ heart, wanting, begging for him to reply, a kitten pawing at him for attention.

_ If you want my pain, I’ll give you pain.  _

Vanitas thought, going limp.

Suddenly, Ventus felt a rush of daggers pierce his heart as Vanitas’ emotions flowed into him. All the pain and hurt he had experienced: being jealous of Ventus’ happiness and good fortune, loathing towards himself for being so weak as to not control his emotions, the suffering loneliness all this left within him at it’s wake. Ventus couldn’t help wincing, and still, he pressed on nonetheless. He needed to brave the hatred, the loathing, the bloodlust, the torment.

He pulled back from the ravenet to breathe, trying to process everything. His mind was a mess from the sensory overload, pulling a hand off Vanitas to run it through his hair.

_This is it. This is where he runs._

Vanitas thought bitterly, wincing as Ventus’ hand trailed it’s way over his arm.

Vanitas knew he loved Ventus, no matter how much he tried to villainize the blonde. Even distancing himself from Sora couldn’t prevent the connection they shared. But Ventus rejected him once, and that fear of being alone again, stranded hopelessly in the keyblade graveyard, was something that still echoed in his heart. He knew, if he didn’t love Ventus, he wouldn’t have to fear rejection.

Vanitas opened his eyes to see Ventus smiling at him, hands in Vanitas’ hair as he sat on Vanitas’ lower body, leaning over his face. Ventus right hand trailed his cheek bone to rest at Vanitas’ jaw line, tilting it up. Ventus leaned back down, smiling, and making contact with Vanitas’ lips again.

Emotions passed into Vanitas from the blonde, making its way into his heart. _Acceptance, Forgiveness, Welcome, Love._ The emotions fluttered inside him, growing to fit the emptiness in his heart, filling it up until all of his thoughts screamed _Ventus_. There was nothing else, no one else.

Vanitas was going limp from the kiss, all control given to the boy who was above him. Slowly, he felt something awaken in his chest, answering the call that Ventus was giving. Sora flowed effortlessly back into place, Vanitas not arguing when he welcomed Sora into his rightful position beside him in their heart.

Sora reached up and curled his fingers around Ventus’ hair, taking one last deep kiss before the two pulled away. His eyes were glossy, both Sora and Vanitas staring happily back at his boyfriend.

“Welcome back, Sora.” Ventus said, smiling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha so yeah Roxas will be more important next chapter.


End file.
